Der Schachzug
by Sirastar
Summary: Duncan und Methos helfen zwei Unsterblichen auf der Flucht. Es ist schon lange her das ich die hier geschrieben habe also nicht über die Schreibweise wundern.


Fan Fiction zu Highlander die Serie

Die Vorbereitung: dieser kurze Kopfschmerz und die kurze Dessorientirung, daß geheimnisvolle Gefühl, wenn zwei Unsterbliche ihre Gegenseitige Gegenwart spüren. Um das nicht jedesmal beschreiben zu müssen, wende ich auch lediglich den Begriff Vorbereitung an.

**Der Schachzug**

Paris 23.30 Uhr

Der Abend war ruhig und der Himmel sternenklar, auf dem Asphalt waren dennoch schnelle Schritte zu hören.

Zwei Gestalten flohen in der Dunkelheit vor einem Bewaffneten Mann, dieser trug ein Schwert in der rechten Hand. Er war Groß hat lange Haare und einen Mantel, mehr war kaum Erkennbar.

Die Beiden fliehenden bogen auf eine gut beleuchtete Straße ein, es handelt sich um eine Frau ende der 20er und ein junges Mädchen ca. 14.

Die beiden rannten Hand in Hand auf eine Kirche zu die sich dort befand, dicht gefolgt vom Mann mit dem Schwert. Er kommt näher und wird noch schneller als er sieht, auf was die Beiden es abgesehen haben.

In letzter Sekunde erreichen die Beiden geweihten Boden und sind in Sicherheit.

Der Mann bleibt stehen und grinst die Beiden höhnisch an.

„Ihr könnt mir doch nicht entkommen" lacht er mit einer tiefen Stimme. „Irgendwann müßt ihr auch diesen Ort des Schutzes wieder verlassen und dann kriege ich euch genau wie das Wissen von 3000 Jahren." Mit einem unheimlichen lachen und erhobenem Kopf verschwindet er in der Dunkelheit einer Seitenstraße.

Die Frau atmet erleichtert auf, ihre roten langen Haare wehen ihr durch die leichte Abendluft ins Gesicht.

Sie blickt auf das Mädchen welches die gleiche Erleichterung zeigt.

„Das war knapp" beginnt Sie. „Zu knapp, für meinen Geschmack" fügt das Mädchen hinzu.

„Wir können nicht ewig vor ihm davon laufen irgendwann müssen wir ihn Besiegen oder er wird uns noch besiegen" kommentierte die Frau. „Er ist viel zu Gefährlich und zu unberechenbar, als das man ihm so einfach den Kopf abschlagen könnte, er bricht die Regeln im Duell und wird deshalb noch gefährlicher. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein oder wir leben nicht mehr lange und ich habe keineswegs Lust nach 3000 Jahren den Löffel abzugeben und erst recht nicht an sojemanden." Das Mädchen wirkt bei dieser Aussage sehr ernst.

„Candra", begann die Frau „Wir müssen Methos finden er kennt die Schwachstellen von Silver und er weis bestimmt mehr als wir über ihn." „Ischa hast du dir mal Gedanken darüber gemacht das, daß vielleicht genau das ist was Silver will das wir ihn zum ältesten lebenden Unsterblichen führen, ich finde im Augenblick sollten wir uns darum bemühen ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und unsere eigene Strategie zu verbessern."

Die Frau überlegt kurz, sie war knapp 1400 Jahre alt und kannte Candra schon als Sterbliche.

Sie hatte Candra einmal schlimm stürzen sehen und wollte ihr damals helfen, dabei verunglückte sie selbst tödlich und wurde schließlich von Candra und ihrem Beschützer in die Regeln der Unsterblichen eingeführt

Jedoch, wirkte Candra mit ihren langen blonden Haaren, die sie meist zusammentrug, und ihren wenigen Sommersprossen fast noch jünger als 14 aber ihre Augen enthielten viele Geheimnisse dieser Welt und das Wissen von mehr als 3000 Jahren.

Sie hatte aufgrund ihrer Jugend immer unter dem Schutz eines anderen Unsterblichen gestanden. Derartig junge Unsterbliche haben leider kaum eine Chance sich gegen andere zu verteidigen, aber sie verdienen dennoch das recht auf ihr Leben, aber um Leben zu können brauchen sie jemanden der für sie kämpft Diese Worte wurden von Candras erstem Beschützer sehr ernst genommen. Deshalb wurde er auch der Mentor von Ischa, er hatte darauf bestanden das die Beiden zusammenbleiben müßten um die Zeiten zu überstehen, seitdem war Ischa die Beschützerin von Candra.

Doch nun wurden die Beiden von Silver verfolgt einem Bösen Unsterblichem, dem nichts mehr vergnügen bereitete als anderen den Kopf von den Schultern zu trennen.

Die Beiden setzten sich auf die Stufen der Kirche und schmiegten sich, unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel aneinander.

Geräusche eines Schwertkampfes weckte die Beiden allerdings schnell wieder auf.

Sie wollten der Sache nachgehen, verließen somit den geweihten Boden und folgten den Geräuschen durch die dunklen Straßen.

Ein paar Häuser weiter spürten beide die Vorbereitung aber sie wagten sich bis zur Kampfstelle.

Von einem etwas Sicheren Punkt aus konnte man in die Straße einsehen in der, der Kampf stattfand. Es war Silver der vor vergnügen schrie als er seinem Gegner, ein junger blonder Unsterblicher, das Schwert aus der Hand und den Kopf von den Schultern schlug.

Candra und Ischa warteten nicht bis die Erneuerung vollendet war, sondern kehrten so schnell wie möglich zur Kirche zurück, doch das Schicksal wollte es anders. Noch während sie um die nächste Ecke liefen spürten sie eine weitere Vorbereitung. Ihr schritt gingen in ein rennen über.

Der Unsterbliche, sein Gesicht war in der Dunkelheit nicht zu erkennen, stand auf der anderen Straßenseite und blickte zu ihnen herüber als auch Silver um die Ecke kam, mit seinem Schwert ausholte und versuchte Candra zu erwischen.

Ischa stolperte vor Schreck zurück und riß Candra mit zu Boden.

„Jetzt ist es soweit" schrie Silver, der das Schwert zum Schlag ausholte.

Ischa richtete sich auf und stellte sich ihm in den Weg, aber sie wollte er nicht deshalb durchbohrte er Sie. Dennoch blieb sie standhaft, also stach Silver ein weiteres Mal zu und drehte dabei das Schwert noch in Ischas Leib. Als sie tot zu Boden sank lachte er höhnisch und richtete sich an Candra „Komm zu Daddy" rief er und holte ein weiteres mal aus.

Doch es war nicht der Hals Candras den er traf, seine Klinge wurde von einer weiteren gestoppt.

Der andere Unsterbliche den Candra und Ischa gespürt hatten stellte sich vor Candra.

Silver war etwas überrascht aber er hatte ihn wohl aufgrund der Anwesenheit von Candra und Ischa nicht wahrgenommen.

Dieser Unsterbliche hatte kurze Haare, trug einen hellen Mantel und hielt ein Japanisches Katana in seiner Hand.

„Wer bist du das du die Regel brichst dich in einen Kampf einzumischen?" Fluchte er.

„Das ist kein Kampf, sondern eine Jagd mit Hinrichtung das ist alles andere als fair". Antwortete der Fremde.

Die beiden entfernten sich ein wenig von Candra und der noch immer bewußtlosen Ischa. Der Fremde achtete aber darauf das Silver den beiden nicht zu nahe kam.

Candra spürte das gute in dem Fremden, kein hohes Alter da kein älterer Unsterblicher so töricht, gewesen währe einfach zwei völlig fremde zu schützen aber das Gute.

„Wie Du willst, ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht wer Du bist, aber dein Kopf gehört jetzt schon mir und damit Du weist wer dir den Ewigen Frieden bringt, man nennt mich Silver und das nicht umsonst. Meinem Schwert mit Silbergriff ist noch keiner entgangen, " spottete er.

„Ich bin Duncan MacLeod vom Clan MacLeod das vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite."

Nach diesen Worten schlug Silver zu verfehlte aber sein Ziel.

Furchtbare Wut entflammte in ihm.

Die Schwertklingen trafen laut aufeinander und sprühten teilweise Funken.

Silver verletzte MacLeod am Arm mehr als einen kurzen stöhnen gab dieser allerdings nicht von sich. MacLeod drehte ihm den Rücken zu und rannte ein Stück die Straß hinauf, Silver folgte ihm.

Die Schwerter trafen so schnell aufeinander das manchmal kaum zu erkennen war, wer jetzt eigentlich zugeschlagen hatte. Silver überraschte MacLeod mit einer Attacke so das dieser zu Boden ging.

Allerdings war MacLeod so schnell wieder auf den Beinen und versetzte Silver einen weiteren Hieb mit dem Schwert das, dieser ein wenig desorientiert zurück wich.

Silver wurde immer aggressiver jede Attacke die er versuchte wurde von MacLeod abgefangen und schließlich wurde er abermals verletzt. MacLeod bohrte ihm sein Schwert in die Schulter.

Silver wühlte in seiner Manteltasche und zog eine Pistole hervor. Er gab vier Schüsse auf seinen Gegner ab, dieser ging zwar nicht zu Boden fühlte aber große schmerzen.

Aber anstatt sich dem Schmerz und der Pein zu ergeben stellte er sich abermals schützend vor Candra, die an der Seite saß und über Ischa wachte.

„Du bist gut Jungchen, dass muss man dir lassen, aber wenn du weiter versuchst diese Beiden zu Schützen rollt dein Kopf wirklich." Rief Silver als er sich langsam entfernte.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen." Trotzte MacLeod.

Allerdings waren die Schußwunden doch schmerzhafter als er zugeben wollte, er steckte gerade das Schwert zurück unter seinen Mantel als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

Die Frau war wieder zu sich gekommen und sah Macleod nun mit dankbaren Augen an.

„Ich bin Ischa das ist Candra und wir sind ihnen für ihre Hilfe sehr dankbar aber seien sie auf der Hut, Silver ist einer der bösartigsten Unsterblichen die es gibt."

„Duncan MacLeod und ich bin immer vorsichtig." Grinste er mit leicht schmerzverzertem Gesicht.

„So sie sind immer vorsichtig wieso sind sie dann einfach so gegen Silver gegangen wir hätten doch auch eine Art Lockvogel sein können um Sie von hinten zu töten, " begann Candra.

„Ich weis, das war auch mein erster Gedanke aber ich kenne sehr gut die verschiedenen Gesichtsausdrücke und eure verrieten mir eure Situation, aber wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust auf der Straße tot umzufallen und möchte es gern bis nach Hause schaffen."

„Natürlich" antworteten die Beiden wie aus einem Mund.

MacLeod nickte freundlich und verließ die Beiden in Richtung Seine.

„Er kämpft gut vielleicht währe er wirklich dazu imstande Silver zu schlagen" bemerkte Candra.

Ein kurzes ansehen und die Beiden waren sich einig.

Sie schlugen die gleiche Richtung ein und hofften ihn schnell wieder zu finden.

Allerdings verloren Sie MacLeod schnell, da dieser einen Vorsprung hatte.

Als sie etwas Ziellos auf die Seine zuhielten kam Candra etwas in den Sinn.

„MacLeod, MacLeod diesen Namen habe ich doch schon irgendwann mal gehört.............. natürlich. Ischa erinnerst Du dich an unseren Ausflug in Highlands von Schottland dort hast du auf einem Hügel doch ein Schwert gefunden auf dem dieser Name stand..........."

Schottland 1795, die Highlands

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das es hier so schön ist" bemerkte Candra, die auf einem weisen Schimmel einen wilden Galopp hinlegte.

„Reite nicht so schnell die vielen Steine bereiten den Pferden Schwierigkeiten", mahnte Ischa sie und vergaß dabei das Candra fast doppelt so alt war wie sie.

„Die sind auf dieses Gelände trainiert und außerdem hier geboren, die schaffen das schon." Lachte Candra.

Die beiden waren vor langem von ihrem zu Hause aufgebrochen, um auch die kleinen Ecken der Welt zu sehen.

Die Highlands waren um diese Jahreszeit in einige Grüntöne sowie, durch die Berge in grau getaucht.

Candra ritt wirklich halsbrecherisch aber so etwas gab ihr das Gefühl wirklich frei zu sein und nicht immer um ihr Leben fürchten zu müssen.

Ischa hingegen lies Vorsicht walten aber das war genau das was sie zu Fall brachte.

Sie ritten eine kleine Erhöhung hinauf und sie wollte ihre Fuchsstute um einen größeren Stein herum bringen, doch dabei trat die Stute auf ein paar kleiner und machte einen Buckel.

Ischa war nicht darauf gefaßt und verlor so das Gleichgewicht das sie vom Pferd stürzte.

Ein kurzer Schrei entrann sich ihrer Kehle, als sie auf spitzen Steinen landete.

Ihre Altertümliche Tracht und die Art des Sturzes erhöhten allerdings den komödieantischen Effekt des Falles.

Candra kam schnell zum Stehen und konnte nur noch sehen wie Ischa sich auf der Erhöhung aufrichtete und laut fluchte. Sie schien sich das Bein gebrochen zu haben denn das laufen viel ihr im Augenblick sehr schwer.

„Ich fange Dein Pferd wieder ein, warte hier auf mich", rief Candra.

Nach einem zustimmenden winken von Ischa folgte sie, der Stute über einen anderen Hügel und war schnell außer Sichtweite von Ischa.

Hoffentlich passiert ihr nichts.........

Dachte Ischa so bei sich und lief ein Stück auf der Erhöhung entlang. Als sie ungefähr hundert Meter gelaufen war sah sie etwas vor sich das von weitem wie ein Kreuz wirkte.

Sie ging langsam darauf zu. Als sie näher kam erkannte sie das es ein Schwert war das offensichtlich als Kreuz für irgendjemand dienen sollte.

Sie wollte es berühren als sie Candras Stimme hinter sich hörte, sie kam unversehrt mit ihrer Stute zurück.

„Hast du etwas entdeckt?" Rief sie schon von weitem. Ischa winkte sie zu sich und bedeutete sie abzusitzen.

Als Candra etwas näher war ging sie bei Seite und gab den Blick auf das Schwert frei.

Es steckte ziemlich tief im Boden, man sah nur noch ein Stück der Klinge und den Griff.

„Entweder ist das ein Grab oder eine Gutes Grenze, was meinst du?"

Beide sahen sich ein wenig um.

Candra betrachtete sich das Schwert etwas näher, es war ein Name eingraviert, durch die Witterung war er allerdings nicht leicht zu entziffern.

„Da steht ein Name aber ich kann ihn nicht lesen", bemerkte Ischa.

Candra ging noch etwas näher an das Schwert und versuchte den Namen zu lesen.

„M......a.......c......L......e.......o.......d MacLeod, ja so müßte das heißen."

„Hm klingt wie einer dieser Schottischen Familiennamen."

„Das heißt Clan hier oben Ischa." „Ach ja richtig Clan, aber ist es nun ein Grab oder eine Grenze?" Bohrte Ischa weiter.

„Ich würde aus reiner Intuition auf Beides Tippen, wer es wohl hier aufgestellt hat?"

Gegenwart.

„Das war doch auch jemand von diesen MacLeod´s, wir haben ihn ca. 42 Jahre später getroffen, wie hieß der noch gleich, irgendwas mit C glaube ich, Canner, Canter, Coller _**Connor **_das war's richtig!" Bemerkte Ischa.

„Ja er hieß Connor, Connor MacLeod auch vom Clan MacLeod."

„Meinst Du dieser MacLeod und der andere gehören zu ein und demselben Clan." Zweifelte Ischa.

„Ich weis nicht Methos könnte uns das vielleicht sagen, es hieß doch er sei in Paris, dann müssen wir ihn nur noch finden, nur wenn man jemanden sucht dann sucht man in Paris die Nadel im Heuhaufen."

Sie liefen auf eine Brücke und sahen auf die Seine. Von hier aus konnte man gut den Fluß hinauf sehen.

Es war ruhig und für einen Moment konnten die beiden Ihre Sorgen vergessen.

Kurze Zeit später stieß Candra Ischa am Arm. „Ich glaube wenigstens in Sachen MacLeod haben wir Glück."

Sie deutete auf ein relativ großes dunkles Schiff.

MacLeod hatte sich an Deck gesetzt und genoß, wie sie den Abend. Seine Wunden waren wieder komplett verheilt.

„Ich schlage vor wir gehen zu ihm und fragen ihn direkt über den anderen MacLeod, sollten sie wirklich zum gleichen Clan gehören haben wir einen Freund gefunden."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein, ich meine er hat uns zwar gerettet, aber das heißt nicht dass er doch unsere Köpfe fordert", gab Ischa zu bedenken.

„Vertrau mir ich habe eine große Menschenkenntnis und außerdem meinte der andere MacLeod damals das seine Familie ehrenhaft und aufrichtig sei und er gehörte zu den guten. Zusätzlich kann ich durch die Augen in die Seele eines Menschen sehen also wenn ich nach 10 Minuten drängle zu gehen weist du Bescheid, wenn nicht dann sind wir in Sicherheit." Antwortete Candra.

Sie verließen die Brücke und näherten sich langsam dem Schiff.

Als sie näher kamen und die Vorbereitung spürten erhob sich MacLeod blitzartig und sah um sich, als er die beiden entdeckte sah er ein wenig und überrascht und mißtrauisch zugleich aus.

„Sind sie mir etwa gefolgt oder nur zufällig hierher gekommen?"

„Teils, teils wir möchten gerne mit Ihnen reden, natürlich nur falls sie noch immer nicht die Absicht haben unsere Köpfe zu fordern", antwortete Candra.

Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung bedeutete Duncan die Beiden auf sein Boot zu kommen.

Er deutete ihnen den Weg nach unten.

Das Innenleben des Schiffes war eher Spartanisch.

Es waren viele Kerzen aufgestellt.

Eine Art Kamin befand sich etwas am einem Ende des Raumes sowie eine kleine Bar.

Dieser Raum diente sowohl als Wohn- wie auch als Schlafzimmer, dies bestätigte das Bett auf der Erhöhung, mit der Tür die sie gerade passiert hatten.

Hinter dem Kamin führte eine weiter kleine Treppe wieder auf eine Erhöhung auf deren Seiten sich Türen befanden. Die Rechte schien in einen weiteren Raum zu führen, offensichtlich die Küche oder Badezimmer, während die linke wohl einen weiteren Eingang darstellte.

Ein niedriger Tisch, mit Kissen als Sitzplätzen, stand in der Mitte. Alles erinnert an die Lebensweise eines Mönchs.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken", begann MacLeod freundlich. Doch beide lehnten vorerst ab.

„Also, wie kann ich ihnen sonst noch helfen, sie sind doch bestimmt nicht hier um mich nochmals vor diesem Typ namens Silver zu warnen, oder?"

„Nein wir wollten eigentlich nur fragen ob sie, Mister MacLeod..." „Duncan" unterbrach er kurz.

„OK Duncan, ob sie mit einem gewissen Connor MacLeod verwand sind?"

Duncan zuckte kurz mit einer Augenbraue und sah die Beiden etwas überrascht an.

_Kannten sie etwa Connor und wie stehen sie ihm gegenüber. Waren sie Feinde oder Freunde?_

_Wie kommen sie ausgerechnet darauf und vor allem was soll er jetzt sagen, oh ja das ist mein Vorfahre oder eher nein den Namen höre er jetzt zum ersten Mal._

_Aber diese Junge konnte er wohl nicht Täuschen er hatte schon erkannt das es sich bei den Beiden um Alte Unsterbliche handelt, doch wie alt sind die Beiden und wieso kommen sie jetzt mit diesen Fragen zu ihm._

„Ja, ich bin mit Connor MacLeod verwand, Er ist mein Vorfahre und er war auch mein erster Lehrer, wie kommen sie eigentlich darauf?"

„Wir haben ihn vor langer Zeit mal getroffen ein wirklich ehrenwerter Unsterblicher, wir waren uns aber nicht sicher ob sie zum gleichen Clan gehören, aber wie ich sehe tun sie das." Antwortete Ischa.

„Ja, schon klar, aber was hat das ganze jetzt mit mir zu tun?"

„Nichts besonderes nur neue Freunde sind uns lieber als neue Feinde", kam es wie aus einem Mund von Candra und Ischa.

„Ehrlich gesagt sind wir auf der Suche nach einem von uns, jemand der älter ist als wir. Wir hörten er soll sich zurzeit hier in Paris aufhalten, ich hoffe sie sind keine Feinde, vermutlich glauben sie nicht mal das er Existiert, aber wissen sie vielleicht wo wir Methos finden?"

Abermals hob MacLeod überrascht eine Braue, diese Reaktion fand Ischa so süß, dass sie sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen konnte.

Überhaupt hatte sie festgestellt, daß MacLeod sehr attraktiv war und das in all seinen Zügen.

Duncan war das gleiche in bezug auf Ischa aufgefallen, allerdings zeigte er ihr gegenüber keine Reaktion.

Dennoch sahen die beiden einander an, wenn sie glaubten der andere würde es gerade nicht merken.

„Methos ist tatsächlich hier in Paris, d. h. zumindest war er es, ich weis zwar nicht, wo er im Augenblick steck, aber ich könnte ihn vielleicht erreichen!" Er musterte die beiden ein wenig argwöhnisch.

Woher wissen sie so viel und vor allem warum kommen sie mit derartigen Fragen zu ihm, er hatte sie vor ein paar Stunden erst kennen gelernt....................aber irgendwie hatte er nicht das Gefühl die das die beiden böses im Schilde führten.

Jedoch bei diesen Worten begannen die Augen der Beiden fast zu leuchten.

MacLeod nahm sich allerdings vor Methos erst persönlich aufzusuchen und nach den Beiden zu fragen, sonst würde er seinen Freund vielleicht noch in eine fein ausgeklügelte Falle locken.

„Ich kann versuchen ihn Morgen zu erreichen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen" bot er an.

„Wie kann ich Sie erreichen, wenn ich Methos gefunden habe?"

„Oh das wissen wir im Augenblick noch nicht, wahrscheinlich werden wir uns wieder bei ihnen Melden und vielen Dank im Voraus und sagen sie Methos es geht um Leben und Tod."

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und ließen Mac in Gedanken versunken zurück.

„Siehst du ich hatte das richtige Gespür aber jetzt las und heiligen Boden aufsuchen dann bekommen wir endlich etwas ruhe, " bemerkte Candra.

Die beiden verließen den Platz und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit, mittlerweile war es weit nach Mitternacht und es war so ruhig das man ihrer Schritte noch lange hören konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Duncan schon früh versucht Methos anzurufen und hatte ihn auch tatsächlich erreicht. Über einen etwas größeren Umweg hatte er es geschafft Methos Mobil an die Strippe zu bekommen und ihn gebeten zu ihm zu kommen.

Dieser sagte allerdings das er frühestens am Nachmittag bei ihm sein könnte er hätte noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen und der Weg war auch nicht gerade der kürzeste.

Er hatte zwar versucht am Telefon herauszubekommen was Duncan wollte, aber MacLeod war es lieber persönlich mit ihm zu reden und hatte deshalb nichts durchblicken lassen.

Dann eben am Nachmittag unter vier Augen, hatte Methos etwas entgeistert aufgegeben.

Naja dann hatte MacLeod selbst noch etwas Zeit längst überfällig Ausbesserungen am Boot vorzunehmen.

15.45 Uhr MacLeods Boot

Duncan war völlig in seiner Arbeit aufgegangen und wurde von einer Vorbereitung regelrecht aufgeschreckt.

Er sah vorsichtig um sich.

Als er Methos auf sich zukommen sah wandelte sich die Vorsicht in Freude.

„Hallo MacLeod, was gibt's das ich so schnell und plötzlich bei dir erscheinen soll?" Begann er etwas sarkastisch.

„Das lieb ich so an dir deine Warme und zuvorkommende Art" witzelte MacLeod.

Mit einem Satz war Methos auf dem Boot und kam auf MacLeod zu, man konnte nur schwer Glauben das dieser Sportliche Junge Mann, den jeder Sterbliche auf Mitte Dreißig schätzen würde, der älteste lebende Unsterbliche war. Aber das war ein Vorteil für Methos.

Wenn alle wüßten wer er ist, könnte er sich vor Kämpfen gar nicht mehr retten.

„Also, was ist los" bohrte Methos.

Duncan überlegte wie er beginnen sollte, einen Augenblick sah er Methos einfach nur an, bevor er begann:

„Na gut ich will nicht drum herum reden, was weist du über zwei weibliche Unsterbliche mit Namen Candra und Ischa?"

Bei diesen Namen wechselte Methos Gesichtsausdruck in Freude aber auch Besorgnis.

Er wurde für einen Augenblick ziemlich nachdenklich, bevor er begann MacLeod von den Beiden zu erzählen.

Das sie gute Freunde sind und wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten.

Candra wurde von Methos beinahe mal versehentlich geköpft, aber ihr damaliger Beschützer konnte sie noch mal davor bewahren.

„Allerdings habe ich die Beiden schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen und weis auch nicht, wo sie sich aufhalten wieso kommst du auf einmal auf die Beiden und woher und wie lange kennst du die Beiden?"

„Nun kennengelernt habe ich sie...........Gestern Abend, sie sind nämlich hier in Paris."

Methos musterte MacLeod etwas ungläubig. Doch Mac´s Gesichtsausdruck verriet das er es ernst meinte.

„Sie wurden von einem Unsterblichen Namens Silver verfolgt und ich habe ihnen geholfen, etwas Später tauchten sie auf meinem Boot auf und fragten mich zuerst nach meinem Vorfahren Connor und anschließend nach dir", fuhr MacLeod fort.

„Hast du ihnen gesagt, wo ich bin", Methos wurde ein wenig unruhig.

„Nein, ich sagte ich würde dich kennen aber wüßte nicht, wo du bist, ich wollte erst dich fragen ob du die beiden wirklich kennst sonst hätte ich dich am Ende vielleicht noch in eine Falle gelockt."

„So und jetzt ich kenne die Beiden und habe dir gesagt das wir Freunde sind was machst du jetzt"

„Im Augenblick nichts sie sagten sie würden sich wieder bei mir melden, soll ich ihnen was von dir ausrichten?"

„Ja und zwar das ich mich auf ihren Besuch freue und das ich sie treffen möchte."

„Schön und gut, aber sie haben mir ja keine Adresse hinterlassen und du lädst doch so ungern andere in Deine Wohnung ein also......."

„So ähnlich deshalb treffen wir uns auch bei dir", unterbrach ihn Methos.

„Ähm Moment mal ich bin doch kein lokaler Treffpunkt, " protestierte Duncan.

„Ruf mich an, wenn Sie wieder bei dir auftauchen." Beendete Methos das Gespräch drehte sich um und ging ohne mehr zu sagen davon.

Duncan war ein wenig verwirrt aber bitte _Mein Haus ist euer Haus _ kam ihm in den Sinn.

Er machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit.

In Gedanken war er schon so bei dem Treffen das er fast alles um sich herum vergaß. Deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht die drei Gestalten die sich seinem Boot näherten. Als er sich gerade im Steuerhaus befand, schlichen die Drei unbemerkt aufs Boot und nach unten.

MacLeod sah nur noch einen Schatten verschwinden kehrte aber mit seinen Gedanken sofort in die Realität zurück und folgte dem Schatten vorsichtig nach unten.

Wollte ihm jemand einen Streich spielen, er hatte nicht die Anwesenheit eines anderen Unsterblichen gespürt aber sein Gefühl riet ihm zu Vorsicht auf dem Weg nach unten.

Er sah vorsichtig um die Ecke und erkannte eine Person die in seinem Schrank herumwühlte.

Ein zweiter durchsuchte die Kiste an der Wand.

Beide trugen schwarze Anzüge und Skimasken so das man sie nicht erkennen konnte.

„Na wen haben wir den da, ihr seit doch nicht von denen die Spenden sammeln oder doch" schreckte er die beiden auf.

Der eine rannte sofort auf ihn zu und wollte einen Kampf beginnen.

Doch MacLeod stellte ihn mit einer einfachen Aktion ruhig, er fing seine Hand ab und leitete ihn in Richtung Wand. Ein kurzer Schlag und der Angreifer verabschiedete sich mit einer Riesen Beule ins Traumland.

Der zweite zog ein Messer und ging auf ihn los, dieser war etwas schneller und geschickter als der andere.

Er verletzte Duncan am Arm, aber dieser Schlug mit seiner linken Faust so schnell zu das der Angreifer zurück fiel und dabei den Tisch zerstörte.

Duncan verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. „He mein schöner Tisch, pass doch auf wo du hinfällst"

Der Angreifer rappelte sich wieder auf und startete einen neuen Angriff.

Duncan wollte ihn gerade mit einem Tritt abwehren, als ein dumpfer Knall ertönte.

Der Angreifer hielt auf der Stelle inne und irgendwas bohrte sich in MacLeods Rücken. Ein zweiter Knall und ein weiterer kurzer Schmerz durchzuckte Duncan. Etwas verwirrt hatte er den Angreifer beinahe vergessen der nun direkt mit dem Messer vor ihm stand.

Er setzte zu einem weiteren Angriff mit dem Messer an, aber Duncan schlug ihm das Messer aus der Hand und konnte ihn ein weiters mal zu Fall bringen.

Der Angreifer machte keine Beanstandungen noch mal aufzustehen und den großen zu spielen, er blieb lieber ruhig liegen.

MacLeod drehte sich um die Eigene Achse und sah zum dritten Angreifer. Dieser hatte sich offensichtlich in der Küche versteckt und abgewartet bis Mac mit den anderen beschäftigt war.

„Wer sind sie und was wollen sie?" Rief Duncan mit etwas schmerzverzertem Gesicht.

„Das werden sie noch früh genug erfahren", lachte die Gestalt, es war eine männliche Stimme mehr konnte MacLeod nicht mehr feststellen, bevor ihn zwei weitere Kugeln trafen und Schmerz sowie Pein den Sieg über seine Sinne erreichten.

Während Duncan zu Boden ging kamen die anderen Beiden langsam wieder zu sich.

„Los fesselt ihn und beeilt euch", schrie der mit der Waffe.

„Wozu sollen wir eine Leiche fesseln", fragte der, den Duncan zuerst außer Gefecht gesetzte hatte. An dessen Schädel zeigte sich eine schöne Schwellung, diese würde sehr wahrscheinlich noch für Kopfschmerzen sorgen. „Er ist wie der Boss, dass ist Grund genug oder willst du wieder so Dumm gegen die Wand rennen." Schnauzte der Andere.

Ohne weitere Fragen machten die Beiden sich daran Duncan zu fesseln und zu knebeln. Der Dritte ging schon nach draußen und holte einen Lieferwagen, der unter der Brücke in der Nähe stand. Vor dem Hausboot hielt er an und wartete bis keine Passanten in der nähe waren dann hupte er kurz.

Einen Augenblick später kamen die anderen Beiden mit Duncan von Bord und sprangen hinten in den Lieferwagen.

„Habt ihr drin auch schöne Spuren hinterlassen."

„Ja Chef jeder normale denkt jetzt dort währe eingebrochen worden wir haben auch ein paar Kleinigkeiten über Bord geworfen damit es echter wirkt, " lachte der eine.

„In dem Koffer links hinten sind Spritzen mit Betäubungsmittel, verabreicht ihm davon das stärkste, wir wollen doch nicht riskieren diese Fracht für den Boss zu verlieren."

Mit quietschenden reifen verschwanden sie so schnell wie sie aufgetaucht waren.

Ein paar Stunden später

Candra und Ischa näherten sich dem Boot.

Sie waren überrascht das niemand da war, Duncans Auto stand dort, wo es am Tage zuvor auch gestanden hatte.

Ischa bedeute Candra zu warten und ging aufs Boot.

Im Innenraum sah sie das Chaos und sie entdeckte eine Nachricht die nur Unsterbliche Verstehen konnten.

Sie rief nach Candra.

Diese sah sich die Nachricht an, es war eines von MacLeods Büchern über alte Sagen und Legenden. Auf einer alten Zeichnung war eine Hinrichtung, per Enthauptung zu erkennen, allerdings war dem Gesicht des Henkers etwas hinzugefügt worden, nämlich ein hinterlistiges Grinsen. „Silver" kam es über Candras Lippen.

Im gleichen Moment wurden die Beiden von einer Vorbereitung aus ihren Gedanken geholt.

Candra ging auf die Anhöhe, wo MacLeods Bett stand und Ischa griff nach ihrem Schwert.

Der Unsterbliche der sich näherte hatte einen schnellen und Zielstrebigen gang.

„MacLeod laß bloß dein Schwert stecken ich bin es nur." Ertönte eine Stimmen die Ischa veranlaßte ihr Schwert zu sänken.

Die Tür, auf der Anhöhe hinter dem Kamin, öffnete sich und wurde genauso schnell auch wieder geschlossen.

„Ich wollte dir nur.........." Es war Methos der sich da im eigenen Satz unterbrach als er Ischa und Candra sah.

„Methos" Candras Augen begannen zu leuchten und sie lief auf hin zu und sprang ihm fast um den Hals.

„Candra freut mich dich zu sehen", erwiderte er und nahm Candra in die Arme.

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier, MacLeod hat mir vor kurzem erst erzählt das ihr hier seit" begann er während er Ischa zur Begrüßung umarmte. „Und wie sieht es hier eigentlich aus?"

„Wir sind wegen dir hier und es sah hier schon so aus als wir eben kamen" erläuterte Ischa.

„Und wir fanden das hier" begann Candra und reichte Methos das Buch. „Es ist eine Nachricht von Silver."

„Das sehe ich, dieser Nachricht zu folge ist Mac noch am Leben, aber er will ihn töten, weshalb"

„Bestimmt, weil er uns beschützen wollte Silver tötet jedem der sich ihm in den Weg stellt."

„Mit Mac hat er sich aber ein schweres Los gezogen, ich habe noch keinen gesehen der im Schwertkampf besser war als er."

„Vielleicht in einem fairen Kampf, aber Silver ist....." „alles andere als fair, ja ich kenne ihn schließlich war sein Mentor ein guter Freund von mir."

„Und genau deshalb sind wir hier" begann Candra. „Du kanntest seine Lehrerin und bist ihm selbst schon oft begegnet, kennst du nicht irgendeine Schwachstelle von ihm wie wir ihn zu einem fairen Kampf zwingen könnten irgendwas das uns hilft die Welt von diesem Mistkerl zu befreien."

„Ich weis einiges über Silver, kenne seine Kampftechniken, Gewohnheiten und Verhaltensweisen aber keine Schwachstelle die er haben könnte, aber ich könnte versuchen rauszubekommen wo er sich aufhält dann gäbe es vielleicht die Möglichkeit herauszufinden wohin er Mac verschleppt hat."

„Wie willst du das anstellen."

„Kommt mit ich habe einen guten Bekannten der uns da bestimmt weiterhelfen kann."

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Boot.

Irgendwo außerhalb von Paris

Unter Schmerzen kam Duncan langsam wieder zu sich, nur um festzustellen das er gefesselt in einer Art Verlies lag.

Er spürte eine Vorbereitung, als er schritte hörte die sich ihm näherten.

Es gab einen lauten Knall, als hätte man ein schweres Tor beiseite geschoben.

Der Unsterbliche kam näher und Duncan hatte keine Chance sich zu befreien die Stricke waren professionell angelegt worden und ließen keinen Bewegungsfreiraum.

Die Schwere Eisentür zu seinem Gefängnis öffnete sich. Das Licht, im Rücken verbarg das Gesicht des Unsterblichen.

Duncan beobachtete die Gestalt die noch kein Schwert gezogen hatte, plötzlich tauchte hinter ihr eine weitere Gestalt auf. Diese Umrisse würde MacLeod überall wiedererkennen, es war dieser Silver dem er die Hinrichtung von Candra vereitelt hatte.

Nun kamen die Beiden auf ihn zu.

Als sie aus dem Licht der Tür in das Licht einer kleinen Lampe traten konnte Duncan erkennen das der zweite Unsterbliche eine Frau war.

Kurze schwarze Haare, lange Beine, Lack und Leder Kleidung verliehen ihr ein etwas Bizarres Aussehen.

Duncan richtete sich soweit er konnte auf, obwohl er sich gar nicht hätte bemühen müssen. Silver packte ihn und stellte ihn auf die Beine. Er nahm Ketten von der Wand die er Duncan anlegte und festzog so das MacLeod jetzt nicht nur gefesselt, sondern zusätzlich noch unbeweglich war, erst dann nahm er ihm den Knebel ab.

„Ich gehe wieder nach oben du darfst entscheiden wer den Kopf von diesem Möchtegern bekommt, " spottete er und ging.

Die Frau reagierte nicht besonders darauf, sondern nickte nur zustimmend.

Sie sah Silver nach und erst als die schwere Eisentür geschlossen und die schritte von Silver und seinen Gefolgsleuten, Verhalt waren wandte sie sich zu Duncan um. Ein lächeln viel auf ihr Gesicht als hätte sie gerade einen der größten Siege in ihrem Leben errungen.

„Duncan MacLeod vom Clan MacLeod oder besser der Highlander." Begann sie. In ihrer Stimme konnte man hören das sie schon alt sein mußte, es lag an einem Ton den Duncan nur von Methos her kannte.

Er versuchte keine Reaktion zu zeigen, schließlich hätte jeder Unsterbliche diese Information bekommen können.

Sie sprach weiter. „Ich habe schon sehr lange darauf gewartet dich kennen zu lernen, ich warte schon länger darauf als du alt bist." Diesmal konnte Duncan seine Überraschung und gleichzeitige Neugier nicht verbergen.

„Ganz recht ich wußte schon von dir, bevor du geboren wurdest ja sogar, bevor es den Clan MacLeod überhaupt gab und jetzt stehst du hier vor mir und du kannst dich nicht einmal zur Wehr setzen, ich bin sicher das für dich ein anderes Schicksal bestimmt war, aber es kommt meistens anders als man denkt. Ach das habe ich ja ganz vergessen wie dumm von mir ich bin Shila, Shila Altera" bemerkte sie in einem, sarkastischem Tonfall indem sich abermals Triumph zeigte.

„So und deshalb hast du so eine große Angst vor mir, in der Art wie ihr mich angekettet habt könnte man meinen Ihr versucht euch den Teufel persönlich vom Hals zu halten. Oh, dass sollte ich besser nicht so sagen am Ende ist der rote Kerl mit den Hörnern noch ein Freund von dir." Witzelte Duncan.

Shila wandte sich von ihm ab, aber im nächsten Moment vollführte sie eine derartig schnelle Drehung das Duncan nur den Schlag spürte der ihn mitten ins Gesicht traf.

„Mach nur deine Witze, aber in deiner Position würde ich meine Klappe nicht so aufreißen erst recht nicht, wenn ich wüßte wer da vor mir steht", fluchte sie.

„Shila steht vor mir und spielt sich auf, dass sagtest du schon."

Ein weiterer Schlag traf Mac, dieser war beinahe so hart das er schon fürchtete gleich würde ihm der Kiefer brechen. Er spürte den Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge und spürte wie ihm Blut an der aufgerissenen Seite der Lippe herunter lief.

„Gefangen, kaum eine Chance und doch noch so standhaft, einerseits finde ich das Bewundernswert andererseits auch ziemlich dumm" meinte Shila und kam noch ein Stück auf MacLeod zu.

Er wollte sich ein wenig abwenden, aber die Hand von Shila verhinderte dies.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung Packte sie ihn und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dabei ließ sie das Blut von MacLeods Verletzung auf ihre Zunge gleiten und lies es ihren Hals hinunter laufen. Mac hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihm etwas den Hals abschnüren würde. So lange dauerte der Kuß von Shila an. Dann trat sie langsam von ihm zurück.

„Du bist süß, nicht nur Dein äußeres, sondern auch Deine Seele es wäre schade um so ein wunderbares Geschöpf." Schwärmte Sie.

„Na und, ihr habt doch eure Entscheidung gefällt was mit mir passieren soll warum lebe ich dann noch?" Spottete Mac.

Er war immer noch am zweifeln was die wahren Motive von Shila waren.

„Oh hast Du es so eilig zu sterben, aber weist Du was ich will dich nicht länger im Dunkeln stehen lassen. Ich wußte das du in dieser Nacht zur Stelle sein würdest um Ischa und Candra zu retten, ich hatte dich lange genug beobachten lassen um einige Deiner Gewohnheiten zu kennen. Silver hatte sie so gelenkt, dass sie direkt in Deine Reichweite kamen und er sollte die Waffe benutzten um zu überleben, du hättest ihn nämlich leicht besiegen können, dass weiss er allerdings nicht. Genauso wußte ich das Candra zu dir vertrauen schöpfen würde sie, kann ebenfalls in die Seele eines Menschen sehen und du warst der Schlüssel den ich brauchte um Methos aus seinem Versteck zu bekommen."

Jetzt wurde Duncan alles klar. Candra, Ischa und Er waren nur Figuren in einem, verdammt genialem Plan. Wie alt musste Shila sein, um die Reaktionen von Sterblichen oder Unsterblichen so genau voraussagen zu können.

Sie fuhr fort: „Aber ich bin kein Unmensch, also lasse ich dir die Wahl entweder du wechselst auf meine Seite, wirst mein Schüler und lieferst Methos an mich aus oder du wirst in einem Spiel auf Leben und Tod dein Glück versuchen müssen. Es liegt an dir, Leben oder Sterben?"

Duncan bewegte seinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite, so als würde er darüber nachdenken, aber seine Entscheidung stand schon vorher fest, eher würde Sterben als seine Freunde an so jemand verrücktes auszuliefern.

„Ich hätte vielleicht noch ein Kriterium was dich zur richtigen Entscheidung bringen könnte, ich bin 4500 Jahre alt und könnte selbst dir noch etwas beibringen. Gewiß keinen Schwertkampf den beherrschst du schon zu gut, aber andere Dinge wie Gefallen am töten, oder das Ausnutzen anderer. Das klingt jetzt vielleicht ziemlich hart, aber ansonsten kann ich dir nur noch mein Wissen anbieten, das Wissen von Jahrtausenden, also überlege es dir gut."

„Ich habe mich bereits entschieden aber für dich wird es die falsche Entscheidung sein."

Man konnte die Wut sehen die bei diesen Worten durch Shilas Augen blitzte. Duncan befürchtete schon das sie ihm einen weiteren Schlag versetzen würde.

Aber sie wandte sich einfach ab und ging zur Tür.

„Genieße Deine letzten 24 Stunden Highlander, wir sehen uns morgen im Spiel und deinem anschließendem Tod."

MacLeod wartete, bis er sie nicht mehr spüren konnte, bevor er laut fluchte. Sein Verlies mußte ziemlich weit in der Erde sein, denn er konnte ihre Schritte durch einen Aufgang noch hören, konnte sie aber nicht mehr spüren.

Diese Frau mußte irgendeinen Haß auf Methos haben, oder wollte sie nur seinen Kopf, weil er älter ist als sie?

Duncan fluchte abermals, nicht genug damit das er scheinbar eine Art Schachfigur in einem geplanten Spiel war, nein jetzt konnte er sich nicht einmal befreien um Methos zu warnen.

Zur gleichen Zeit in der Le Blues Bar

„Silver einer der vielen Schüler von Shila Altera. Das Besondere an ihm ist, dass er der Einzige ist, der noch lebt. Die anderen wurden alle von Shila persönlich ins Jenseits befördert. Die beiden lieben es prunkvoll und sind, richtige Snobs ihr bevorzugten Quartiere waren alte Schlösser oder Hotels mit Präsidenten Suiten, " erläutert Joe.

„Wie haben sie das alles so schnell herausgefunden?" Staunte Ischa.

„Er ist ein Beobachter die wissen meist mehr über uns als wir über uns selbst", erklärte Candra.

Joe hob eine Braue und sah Methos durchdringend an, dieser schüttelte nur verteidigend den Kopf. „Von mir weiß sie es nicht."

„Ich weis schon sehr lange von den Beobachtern, einer von euch hat mir nämlich einmal das Leben gerettet aber mir war nicht klar das mittlerweile alle Unsterblichen von euch wissen", erläuterte Sie.

„Es wissen auch nicht alle von uns MacLeod und Methos sind ausnahmen, " lächelte Joe.

„OK zum Thema zurück", rief Methos und wurde bei diesen Worten wieder sehr ernst.

„Gibt es in letzter Zeit irgendwelche Eintragungen über ein Vermietetes Schloss oder dergleichen", fragte Ischa.

„Ich versuche etwas über die anderen Beobachter heraus zu bekommen und ihr geht über den Computer."

Die Zeit verstrich und die Vier hatten noch keinen nennenswerten Erfolg zu verbuchen, der Computer spuckte nichts aus und Joe war fast unentwegt am telefonieren.

„Ha, ich hab's" rief Joe und ließ vor Aufregung beinahe das Telefon fallen.

„Vor zwei Wochen wurde das alte Wein Chateau St. Clair´ vier Meilen außerhalb von Paris an ein Junges Ehepaar vermietet die Beschreibung des Mannes paßt genau auf Silver und dann wird die Dame wohl Shila gewesen sein. Gemietet wurde das Anwesen auf den Namen Altära" „was sich ganz leicht in Altera umsetzten läßt", führte Methos den Satz weiter. Joe ging kurz nach hinten und brachte einige alte Pläne mit nach vorne. Er sah sie kurz durch und zog dann einen heraus der das Chateau zeigte. „Zum Glück hab ich diese Pläne aufbewahrt. Ich wusste sie würden doch zu etwas taugen."

„Gibt es in der nähe eine Kapelle oder etwas Ähnliches?" Fragte Methos.

„Ja dieses alte Gut verfügt über seine eigene Kapelle laut diesem Plan befindet sie sich ein paar Meter außerhalb des Grundstücks. Diese erreicht man durch ein kleines Tor, welches sich dort in der Mauer befindet, wenn ich das hier richtig verstehe, " antwortete Joe. Er ahnte schon was Methos vorhatte.

„Gehen wir."

Joe hörtet nur noch die Reifen quietschen, als Methos einen Blitzstart hinlegte, er konnte sich schon denken was Methos vor hatte und wünschte ihnen viel Glück, auch wenn sie es schon lange nicht mehr hören konnten.

Die Fahrt dauerte ungefähr 20 Minuten, doch allen im Auto kam dies wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bevor sie endlich das Chateau sahen. Es lag auf einer kleinen Erhöhung und deshalb konnte man von dort aus wohl jedes Fahrzeug sehen, dass sich näherte also hielt Methos schon bald darauf an und bedeutet Candra und Ischa ihm zu Fuß weiter zu folgen.

Sie kamen gut voran und erreichten, im Schutz der beginnenden Dämmerung, die erste Mauer des Anwesens.

Sie war ziemlich hoch und so liefen Sie an ihr entlang. Als sie um das Ende bogen sahen sie die Kapelle.

„In Ordnung" begann Methos „Candra du gehst in die Kapelle und wartest dort, Ischa und ich versuchen Silver und Shila hier her zu locken."

Candra schüttelte widerspenstig den Kopf „Ich will mit euch kommen."

„Das ist viel zu Gefährlich." „Das sagt gerade der Richtig, wo du sowieso so gerne kämpfst, also laß mich Entscheiden welches Risiko ich eingehe."

Methos schüttelte ein wenig verzweifelt den Kopf, er wußte genau wie dickköpfig Candra war.

„Na gut dann bleibe aber wenigstens in der nähe der Kapelle und sobald du einen von uns spürst rennst du sofort hinein, verstanden?"

Candra nickte zustimmend.

Sie beobachtete noch wie Methos und Ischa durch ein kleines Tor in der Mauer, das den Zugang zur Kapelle ermöglichte, verschwanden.

Sie wartete bis sie, die beiden nicht mehr spüren konnte, dann ging sie ebenfalls vorsichtig durch das Tor, aber anstatt Richtung Haus zu gehen ging sie in den hinteren Garten.

Von weitem sah sie einen Brunnen mit einer Statue, diese hielt etwas in der Hand.

Sie ging näher heran um zu sehen was es war.

Als sie fast vor dem Brunnen stand erkannte sie es. Es war MacLeods Schwert. Sie sah sich vorsichtig um und entdeckte, verschieden Abschussvorrichtungen von Bolzen, Pfeilen oder Kugeln.

Offensichtlich waren sie gerade nicht in Betrieb, also verließ Candra diesen Teil und lief zurück zur Kapelle.

Methos und Ischa näherten sich dem Haus.

Sie waren schon unter einem der unteren Fenster, als sie eine Vorbereitung spürten.

Ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung kam Silver durch das Fenster gesprungen und versperrte ihnen den Weg zurück zur Kapelle.

Methos zog sein Schwert und stellte sich schützend vor Ischa.

Oh wie ich solche Situationen hasse, da bin ich auch so ein" leidenschaftlicher" Kämpfer und muss mich mit Zweien von der schlimmsten Sorte anlegen.

Im selben Moment hörte er eine höhnische Lache hinter sich.

Er wandte sich nicht um, sondern machte einen Satz zur Seite auf Ischa zu. Er riß sie mit sich um in eine bessere Position zu kommen.

Nun konnte er beide im Licht erkennen.

„Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen", lachte Shila.

„Für meinen Geschmack nicht lange genug", entgegnete Methos.

„Aber, aber begrüßt man den so eine alte Freundin." Sie bedeutete Silver sein Schwert zu senken.

„Du wolltest mich damals ermorden und das, nachdem wir 50 tolle Jahre miteinander verbracht haben und da sollen wir noch alte Freunde sein, wenn du das denkst hast du eine ziemlich große Phantasie."

„Sei mir deswegen nicht böse, was Du gemacht hast, war noch schlimmer. Du hast meine beste Freundin getötet." Fauchte Shila.

„Sie war eine von uns und wollte meinen Kopf, ich habe das getan, was jeder von uns getan hätte."

„Ach ja die Tatsache das Du über 5000 Jahre alt bist, ist eben für manche Grund genug und außerdem gehört das schließlich zum Spiel, aber ich habe andere Frage an dich. Wieso hast du dann nach all den Jahren die Seiten gewechselt? Ein ehemaliger Reiter der Apokalypse auf der Seite des Guten, dass geht ja wohl auch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, " bohrte Shila.

Ischa wurde ein wenig unruhig und sah Methos etwas unsicher an.

Reiter der Apokalypse das konnte und wollte sie nicht glauben, sie kannte Methos nur als Kämpfer für das Gute und etwas anderes würde sie nie sehen wollen.

„Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance, ich habe sie bekommen und genutzt, im Gegenteil zu dir", rief Methos.

Ischa wurde wieder etwas ruhiger als sie diese Worte hörte.

Das waren nämlich genau die Worte die sie von Methos erwartet hatte und die bestätigten auf welcher Seite er stand.

Shila und Methos mußten sich schon lange auseinander gelebt haben.

„Das klingt so einfach, aber Unsere Seite ist viel besser und angenehmer und wenn du das nicht einsehen willst, dann verdienst du den Tod", bei dieser Drohung blitzte es in Shilas Augen.

„Eins will ich noch wissen", Shila blickte ihn ein wenig überrascht an, dennoch nickte sie kurz. „Wenn ich für die alten Zeiten bezahlen soll, dann sag mir was Du mit MacLeod gemacht hast und warum."

„Er ist Tod und der Grund, weil er dein Freund war."

Shila fing wieder an zu lachen nur diesmal verstummte sie auch schnell wieder, weil sie eine Vorbereitung spürte die von keinem der anwesenden stammte. Shila sah sich um und entdeckte Candra, sie stand im Garten gerade in Reichweite um im Dunkeln noch gesehen zu werden.

Shilas Miene verfinsterte sich.

Allerdings verschaffte dieser Zwischenfall Ischa und Methos genug Zeit um los zu laufen.

Silver wollte sie aufhalten wurde aber von Methos überrascht und ging zu Boden.

Shila schrie irgendwas und setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung, Silver rappelte sich wieder auf und folgte ihr.

Die drei erreichten das Tor und dann die Kapelle.

Shila blieb vor dem Tor stehen und bedeutete Silver den Weg zurück zum Haus.

„Renn nur Methos renn, ich kriege dich noch." Fluchte sie und ihre höhnische lache war bis in die Kapelle zu hören, sie ging einem im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes durch Mark und Bein.

Völlig außer Atem hörten die drei noch diese Worte, danach konnten sie Shila nicht mehr spüren.

„Jetzt wissen wir zwar dass die beiden hier sind, aber das Mac tot sein soll glaube ich nicht." Begann Ischa.

„Wenn er es ist, wird Shila das bereuen und das nicht zu knapp." Fluchte Methos.

Er haßte nichts mehr als zu kämpfen und tat es auch nur wenn ihm wirklich nichts mehr anderes übrig blieb, warum auch nicht er war über 5000 Jahre alt und lebte noch.

_Das war das erste Mal, seit Tausenden von Jahren das er schwor Rache zu nehmen. Dennoch er würde seinen Freund rächen, koste es was es wolle._

„Er ist nicht tot." Diese Worte riefen Methos aus seinen Gedanken.

Methos und Ischa sahen etwas überrascht zu Candra.

„Wie meinst du das er ist nicht tot, wir hätten ihn doch spüren müssen, " fragte Ischa.

„Ganz einfach." Sie sah zu Methos.

„Erinnerst Du dich daran wie mein erster Beschützer gestorben ist?"

„Shila hat ihn auf dem Gewissen. Wieso fragst du?" Antwortete Methos.

„Shila hat ihn auf dem Gewissen, das ist richtig, aber bevor er starb hat sie ihn noch in einem, tödlichem Spiel auf jede nur mögliche weise gedemütigt, ihn ausgelacht und erst als er seinen Wunden schon fast erlegen war, hat sie ihm ohne jede Anstrengung den Kopf abgeschlagen."

„Das wußte ich nicht, aber wie hilft uns das jetzt weiter" Methos wurde langsam ein wenig unruhig.

„Ich habe das Spiel beobachtet, er war erst gefesselt und wurde in eine Art Pakur gebracht, dort mußte er es erst einmal schaffen sein Schwert wieder zu bekommen. Der Pakur war mit den Gewalttätigsten und schlimmsten Fallen bestückt die ich kenne und er konnte nicht allen ausweichen.

Eine Falle verletzte ihn kurz vor seinem Schwert so schwer das sein Schicksal besiegelt war." Bei dieser Erklärung klang Candra sehr traurig und eine Träne rann über ihre Wange.

Sie hatte ihren ersten Beschützer sehr geliebt, am Anfang eine Art Vaterfigur und später viel mehr als nur Freund oder Beschützer.

„Und woher willst du wissen das sie mit Mac das Gleiche vor hat?" Zweifelte Ischa.

„Als ihr auf dem Weg zum Haus wart, habe ich den Garten abgesucht und ich habe Duncans Schwert in der Hand einer Statur gesehen, sowie einige Fallen, die aber noch nicht aktiviert waren."

„Können wir irgendetwas tun um ihm zu helfen?"

„Ich fürchte nicht, Shila wird vermutlich das Spiel beobachten, während Silver auf der Jagd nach uns sein wird."

„Dann müssen wir Silver eben zuerst erwischen." Meinte Ischa.

„Und wie willst das erreichen, zu ihm hin gehen und sagen: Hallo hier bin ich, fang mich und du kriegst meinen Kopf, " zweifelte Methos.

„So ähnlich dachte ich mir das", stimmte sie zu.

„Wie dem auch sei wir sollten von hier verschwinden." Begann Methos und ging zur Tür.

„Und wenn sie auf uns warten?" Bemerkte Ischa.

„Shila sicher schon mal nicht, sie wird vor dem Spiel mit Duncan nichts mehr riskieren", beruhigte Candra sie.

„Genau" stimmte Methos zu und verließ als Erster die Kapelle.

Ischa schüttelte den Kopf, folgte letztendlich aber Candra und Methos.

Im Haus

Shila war rasend vor Wut, sie saß in einem der großen Festsäle des Anwesens.

Ihr Haß auf Methos war so groß, das zwei Vasen und drei Fenster dran glauben mußten.

Silver kam herein und lachte.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen?" Fuhr sie ihn an.

„Schrei mich nicht so an ich lache ja nicht über dich."

„So, über was amüsierst du dich dann so gut?" Bohrte Sie.

„Über dein tolles Killerkommando das du engagiert hast um MacLeod zu entführen."

„Weshalb sollte das so lustig sein, es sind zuverlässige Leute."

„Das waren sie." Grinste Silver.

„Du hast sie umgebracht, warum, wir hätten sie noch brauchen können!"

„Sie haben meine Autorität nicht anerkannt, sie meinten ich wäre gar nichts im Vergleich zu dir, nicht das, dass nicht richtig ist, aber das müssen die ja nicht so sehen und du hast mir beigebracht wer nicht hören kann muss fühlen, oder?"

Diese Worte entlockten Shila ein lächeln „Ich weiß genau warum du mein, Lieblings Schüler bist und vor allem der einzige der noch lebt, gehorsam ist alles."

„Sterbliche die sind ja so unbeholfen." Witzelte Silver.

Silver und Shila begannen beide zu lachen. „Und allein deswegen wird mir der Sieg gehören und deshalb biete ich dir folgende Chance, du bekommst Methos und ich Candra." Erklärte Shila.

Silver wurde ein wenig verwirrt. „Wieso bekomme ich die Kraft vom Ältesten es ist deine Rache."

„Ja, aber denk mal nach wie vollkommen meine Rache währe, wenn Methos von einem meiner Schüler den Kopf abgeschlagen bekommt, von jemandem dem er eigentlich gewachsen sein müßte, aber da er etwas aus der Übung ist wird ihm das sehr schwer fallen," fuhr Shila fort. „Und deshalb bekommst du ihn und hast du ihn erst einmal wird dir kein anderer mehr gewachsen sein."

„Und wann" Silver leckte sich die Zunge nach einem derartigen Ereignis.

„Wie wäre es mit sofort, sie haben vor einer viertel Stunde die Kapelle verlassen der Wagen ist nicht da, wo sie ihn ließen, wenn du dich beeilst erwischst du ihn noch."

„Woher weißt du das?" „Was Glaubst du wo zu ich, die Infrarot Kameras auf den Mauern des Anwesens installiert habe!?"

Silvers Augen begannen beinahe zu glühen.

„Ich liebe dich" mit diesen Worten eilte er davon.

Shila konnte ihn nicht mehr spüren bevor sie leise sagte „Auf nimmer Wiedersehen Silver."

Ihre höhnische lache allerdings wurde um so lauter.

Duncan versuchte seine Fesseln zu lösen allerdings war dieses Unterfangen mehr als überflüssig sie bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter.

Er hörte Schritte und hörte abermals das Tor, daß beiseite geschoben wurde, dann spürte er eine Vorbereitung.

Die Schritte wurden lauter und die Tür zu seinem Verlies öffnete sich.

Shila kam herein und ihr Gesichtsausdruck gefiel MacLeod ganz und gar nicht.

„Gefällt dir deine Unterkunft?" Lachte Sie.

„Ich war schon schlimmer untergebracht." Entgegnete Duncan.

Shila kam auf ihn zu, bis sie genau vor ihm Stand.

Sie hielt scheinbar irgendetwas versteckt, da sie die rechte Hand hinter dem Rücken hielt.

„Dein Spiel wird schon früher beginnen als ich dachte aber vorher habe ich noch eine Frage, Wie stehst Du zu Methos? Ja, ich weiss du glaubst, er ist Dein Freund, aber wenn du seine Vergangenheit kennen würdest dann hättest du ihn bestimmt schon längst enthauptet." Hauchte Shila.

„Ich weiß genug über seine Vergangenheit um zu sagen es ist vergangen und heute ist er mein Freund."

„Ach ja und wußtest du auch das er einmal zu den berüchtigten Reitern der Apo........"

„Der Apokalypse gehörte, ja auch das weiß ich" unterbrach er Shila.

„Dann vertraut er dir offenbar mehr als ich dachte, Methos teilt seine Geheimnisse nicht mit jedem." Spottete Sie.

„Wie ich schon sagte er ist mein Freund und ganz egal was früher war die Vergangenheit ist vergangen und es zählt für mich nur das was heute ist."

Diese Worte schienen Shila zu ärgern, scheinbar hatte sie geglaubt MacLeod für sich gewinnen zu können, wenn Sie Methos durch den Dreck zieht.

Duncan konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht genau deuteten, dafür hatte sie sich zu gut unter Kontrolle, daß einzige was er mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte war das sie sicher nichts gutes im Schilde führte.

Sie kam noch einen Schritt näher an Duncan, so das sie ihn fast berührte.

„Es ist richtig schade um dich Duncan MacLeod vom Clan MacLeod, aber dein Weg wird hier zu Ende gehen!"

Sie hatte diese Worte noch nicht komplett zu Ende gesprochen, als Duncan einen Stich am Hals spürte.

Eine kleine dünne Nadel bohrte sich ihm in den Hals, ein kleiner Druck und er spürte eine beginnende Benommenheit die immer stärker wurde.

Das war es was sie versteckt gehalten hatte, eine Spritze, um Duncan abermals außer Gefecht zu setzten. Das einzige was er noch spürte war ein weiterer Kuss, den sie ihm verpasste, bevor sich seine Gedanken in Dunkelheit verloren.

Außerhalb der Mauern, des Anwesens

Methos, Candra und Ischa hatten die Stelle erreicht, an der sie den Wagen zurück gelassen hatten, aber er war nicht da.

„Mist, Sie sind uns zuvor gekommen." Fluchte Ischa.

„Beruhige dich weit kann der Wagen nicht weg sein!" Flüsterte Candra.

„Ist nur die Frage wo und wie schnell finden wir ihn", fügte Ischa noch hinzu, bevor alle Drei durch eine Vorbereitung aufgeschreckt wurden.

Eine dunkle lache war zu hören.

„Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden." Drängte Candra. Ischa nickte Zustimmend und wollte sich schon in Bewegung setzen als Silver hinter einem der vereinzelten Bäume hervorkam.

In seinen Augen Blitze es, als er die Drei da stehen sah.

„Einer von euch gehört mir, die anderen sind für Shila." Grinste Er.

„Warum?" Begann Methos.

„Weil sie es so will." Antwortete Silver.

„Weil sie es so will! Oh, dass ist natürlich ein Grund, aber wolltest du nicht eher sagen, ihr ewig treu bleiben, wie ein braver Hund nur die Reste fressen, kein eigenes leben haben, daß trifft es doch eher." Witzelte Methos.

Bei diesen Worten zog Silver sein Schwert.

„Das wird dir bald egal sein Methos, du bist aus der Übung und das heißt dein Lebensfaden wird hier durchtrennt und danach habe ich immer noch die Chance mir den Kopf von Shila zu holen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen."

Methos wußte zwar, das er selbst ein wenig aus der Übung war, aber ein paar Kämpfe hatte er auch in der letzten Zeit wieder bestritten und er kannte Silvers Kampftechnik.

Es waren ein paar Kämpfe, aber zu wenige als das sie nennenswert währen. Er haßte es zu kämpfen, aber er würde es nicht zulassen das Ischa oder Candra etwas passiert.

Die Kampftechnick war die gleiche wie bei Shila, Silver hatte sich nie eine andere angeeignet.

„Das denke ich nicht." Als Methos diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte startete Silver seine erste Attacke.

Funken stoben und das klirren der Schwerter durchhalte die angebrochene Nacht.

Silver machte viele Drehungen und versuchte seine Attacken anzutäuschen, um dann eine andere zu starten.

Er war schnell und rannte immer kurze Stücke. Methos aber kannte diese Taktik, Shila hatte sie von ihm gelernt, den Gegner erschöpfen und den richtigen Moment abwarten. Also blieb Methos einfach stehen und drehte sich nur in die Richtung in die Silver lief.

Das Duell hatte begonnen, also durfte er Candra und Ischa nichts tun, trotzdem hatten sich die beiden in sichere Entfernung plaziert.

Silver wurde langsam klar, daß Methos diese Taktik durchschaut hatte, also versuchte er einen direkten Angriff.

Er schlug Methos sein Schwert aus der Hand.

Er begann zu lachen, als er abermals zu schlug und Methos somit sein Hemd, sowie seinen Bauch aufschnitt.

Candra wollte schon zu ihm rennen, aber Ischa hielt sie zurück.

„Er schafft es, glaub mir." Tröstet Ischa, Candra. Das erste Mal nach Tausenden von Jahren wirkte Candra etwas verzweifelt und hilflos, so das Ischa sie in den Arm nahm und heimlich betete.

Die Wunde blutete schlimm, aber das war für Methos kein Grund einfach aufzugeben. Er bekam einen Stein zu packen den er nach Silver warf. Dieser benutzte sein Schwert wie einen Baseballschläger und teilte den Stein in zwei Hälften, bevor er sich wieder Methos widmete.

Allerdings hatte diese Aktion Methos genügend Zeit verschafft um in Richtung seines Schwertes zu laufen.

Silver setze ihm nach. Mit einem Hechtsprung erreichte Methos sein Schwert.

Silver schlug im selben Moment zu, als Methos aufstehen wollte.

Er parodierte dessen Schlag und fügte ihm eine schwere Verletzung am Bein zu.

Silver taumelte vor Schreck zurück. Er wurde so wütend das man glauben könnte seine Augen würden glühen.

Er begann unkontrolliert nach Methos zu schlagen.

Er schlug so fest er konnte, aber Methos wich entweder aus oder parodierte.

Silver kochte vor Wut.

Bei einem, weiterem Schlag traf er Methos Schwert so hart, dass sich jeder normale Mensch die Hand gebrochen hätte. Methos suchte ein Muster in den Schlägen und entdeckte auch eines.

Silver schlug immer zweimal von links nach rechts und wechselte dann die Richtung. Also wartete Methos den richtigen Moment ab und schlug Silver beim Wechsel der Richtungen die Hand ab.

Mit einem Schrei ging Silver zu Boden.

„Sie hat gelogen." Fluchte er.

„Sie hat dich schon dein ganzes Leben lang belogen." Fügte Methos hinzu.

„Und noch etwas hat sie dir nicht erzählt, ich hasse es zu kämpfen, aber das soll nicht heißen das ich es nicht kann."

Silver sah zu Methos auf und seine Augen trotzten vor Abscheu diesen Worten gegenüber, selbst denen die er selbst gerade ausgesprochen hatte.

Candra und Ischa hielten den Atem an als Methos Silver den Kopf von den Schultern trennte.

Es kam Wind auf und Silvers Körper begann zu glühen.

Methos ging einige Schritte zurück, bevor ihn der erste Blitz der Erneuerung traf.

Es wurde beinahe taghell.

Das Schwert in beiden Händen nach vorn gerichtet, so traf die Erneuerung Methos.

Silver hatte einiges an Kraft aufzubieten, so das Methos auf die Knie sank.

Weitere Blitze durchzuckten seinen Körper. Die Kraft Silvers traf ihn hart.

Methos ließ mit einem lauten Schrei sein Schwert aus der Hand fallen, erst in diesem Moment ließ die Kraftübertragung langsam nach. Der Wind flaute ab und es wurde wieder Dunkel.

Ein leises Stöhnen rang sich Methos ab, bevor er versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Ischa half ihm auf, die beiden waren zu ihm geeilt und Candra umarmt ihn ohne Worte. Methos verstand diese Geste und drückte sie für einen Moment fest an sich, erst dann spürte er wie sie begann sich zu entspannen.

„Wenn Silver uns jetzt schon gefolgt war, dann hat MacLeod wohl nicht mehr viel Zeit." Begann Ischa.

Die beiden ließen sich langsam los und sahen zu Ischa.

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen und MacLeod aus eigener Kraft daraus holen." Erwiderte Methos und seine Augen enthielten für wenige Augenblicke wieder das Feuer für den Kampf, welches er schon längst verloren glaubte.

Shila hielt ein, kleines Flächen unter Duncans Nase, der Geruch rief ihn sofort in die Realität zurück.

Er hustete kurz weil ihm der Dampf, aus dem Flächen, im Hals kratzte.

Er war definitiv nicht mehr in seinem Verlies, sondern befand sich in einer Art Käfig, er war mit Handschellen an die Gitter gekettet. An ihnen war ein kleiner Apparat befestigt, man konnte aber leider nicht erkennen wozu er diente.

Shila hatte sich auf dem Absatz herum gedreht, den Käfig verlassen und war gerade dabei die Tür zu Schließen.

„Freu dich MacLeod, dein Spiel fängt gleich an."

Duncan antwortete nicht auf diese Anmache. Shila ging zurück ins Haus.

MacLeod taten einige Knochen weh, daraus schloß er, dass Shila einige Mühe gehabt haben mußte ihn hierauf zu bekommen. Was wohl mit ihren netten Helfern passiert war. Aber so wie er Shila und Silver einschätzte waren die netten Herrn, mit den Skimasken, entweder bezahlt und über alle Berge oder Tot. Die zweite Alternative fand MacLeod allerdings zutreffender.

So jemand wie Shila würde sogar ihren besten Freund verraten, wenn es für sie von Vorteil währe und überhaupt schien sie durch und durch tyrannisch zu sein.

MacLeod verabscheute derartige Menschen und erst recht solche die aus dem Leid anderer ihre Vorteile zogen.

Er spürte eine Vorbereitung, vermutlich kam Shila zurück um sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

Doch Shila kam nicht stattdessen hörte er Stimmen hinter der Mauer, die den Garten oder wo auch immer er sich befand umgab. Ein Schwert wurde gezogen.

Die Stimmen kamen ihm bekannt vor, aber sie waren zu undeutlich als das er sie richtig hätte verstehen können.

Es ertönten kurze Schläge mit einem Schwert an der Mauer, jemand schien dort hochzuklettern.

Duncan wurde ein wenig unruhig, wenn da jetzt noch einer käme wäre er ihm hilflos ausgeliefert.

Er sah in Richtung Mauer, konnte aber noch nichts erkennen. Er spürte im gleichen Moment die Vorbereitung als Shila aus dem Haus gerannt kam und sich nervös umsah. Sie spürte den anderen Unsterblichen ebenfalls.

„Silver bist du es?" Rief Sie.

Nichts, alles blieb ruhig. Shila wiederholte ihre Frage, diesmal schrie sie fast.

„Silver hat das Zeitliche gesegnet." Antwortete eine Stimme die MacLeod nur zu gut kannte.

„Methos" kam es wütend über Shilas Lippen.

„Dafür wirst nicht nur du, sondern auch MacLeod sterben." Bei diesen Worten rannte Sie auf den Käfig zu, mit einem Hieb ihres Schwertes war die Tür offen und sie hielt MacLeod das Schwert an die Kehle.

MacLeod schluckte ein wenig, er haßte solche Situationen. Methos kam aus dem Schatten der Mauer ins Licht.

Shila drückte ein wenig fester zu, aber das hielt Duncan nicht davon ab seinem Freund einen flüchtigen Blick zu zuwerfen. Methos wirkte ein wenig mitgenommen. Der Kampf gegen Silver mußte ihn doch einiges an Kraft gekostete haben. Aber er war heilfroh das Methos als Gewinner aus diesem Kampf hervor gegangen war.

Die Klinge von Shila schnitt ihm jetzt schon langsam ins Fleisch, so das er ein kurzes stöhnen nicht unterdrückten konnte.

„Laß MacLeod in Ruhe und kämpf gegen mich, daß ist wenigstens Fair, " forderte Methos.

Sie schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken, daß Schwert schnitt jetzt noch ein wenig fester in Duncans Hals und er wünschte sich, sich endlich befreien zu können.

Doch Sie ließ von Duncan ab und senkte ihre Klinge, doch bevor sie aus dem Käfig ging flüsterte sie MacLeod noch etwas ins Ohr.

„Erst er dann Du, aber vorher..." den Rest konnte MacLeod nicht verstehen, kurz darauf küßte sie ihn ein weiters mal, dieser Kuß war der längste von allen. Duncan konnte diese Art von ihr absolut nicht ausstehen, er hatte nichts dagegen geküßt zu werden, aber nicht in solchen Situationen und erst recht nicht von Shila. Also versuchte er sich abzuwenden.

Durch diesen Versuch handelte er sich allerdings nur einen Schlag von Shila ein.

„Zu dir komme ich noch", drohte sie ihm abermals, dann sprang sie aus dem Käfig und folgte Methos der in ein offeneres Stück des Gartens gelaufen war. Er plazierte sich in der nähe des Hauses.

Duncan versuchte die Handschellen zu lösen, allerdings war dieses Unterfangen, nicht sehr erfolgreich.

Er hörte Schritte die auf ihn zukamen und im gleichen Moment krachten die Klingen von Methos und Shila das erste Mal aufeinander. Duncan wurde immer unruhiger sein Blick wanderte von der Stelle, wo er den Kampf hörte zur Mauer, woher die Schritte kamen.

Er konnte im Dunkel nur zwei Gestalten erkennen, die eine hatte ein Schwert gezogen und kam direkt auf ihn zu.

Als die beiden ins Licht kamen, erkannte er Ischa und Candra.

„MacLeod sind sie in Ordnung?" Begann Ischa. Nur das Blut am Hemd erinnerte noch an den Schnitt im Hals, den Shila ihm zugefügt hatte.

„Noch geht es mir gut, befreien sie mich."

Ischa kam zu ihm in den Käfig. „Oh, wie nett ich hatte noch nie einen gefesselten Unsterblichen vor mir und erst recht nicht so einen Attraktiven." Kicherte sie.

„Wenn wir hier lebend raus kommen fessele ich mich noch mal freiwillig für sie, aber jetzt holen sie mich hier raus." Drängte er.

„Das ist ein Wort", antwortete Ischa, wobei sie sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte und holte mit ihrem Schwert aus. Es sprühten kurz funken, ein weitere Schlag und MacLeod war frei.

„Danke" im gleichen Moment als Duncan diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, hörten sie einen kurzen Schrei der von Methos stammte.

„Wenn ich jetzt wüßte wo mein Schwert ist", fluchte MacLeod und verzog bei einem weiteren klirren der Klingen unweigerlich das Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, wo dein Schwert ist, aber es ist gefährlich es sich zu holen", begann Candra.

Hoffnung schimmerte in den Augen von MacLeod als er Candra danach fragte. Sie zeigte in Richtung des Brunnen im anderen Teil des Gartens und warnte ihn vor den Fallen.

„Sehr nett wirklich." Mit diesen Worten rannte er in Richtung Brunnen. Er passierte die Stelle wo Methos und Shila um Leben und Tod kämpften. Shila sah ihn kurz an und wurde scheinbar wütend, dass er sich befreit hatte. Dennoch hatte Methos kaum eine Chance einen wirklichen Treffer zu landen. Shila hingegen schwang ihr Schwert als würde ihr das alles nicht die geringste mühe bereiten.

Duncan rannte weiter, er mußte sein Schwert bekommen das war die einzige Möglichkeit den eventuellen Tod von Methos zu rächen, allerdings bekam er eine Gänsehaut, wenn er nur daran dachte.

Er kam in den Teil des Gartens, wo die Statue stand. Er hatte keine Zeit lange Ausweichspielchen zu machen und sprintete einfach los. Diese Taktik erwies sich zumindestens anfänglich als effektiv.

Die Fallen waren Aktiv, die Bolzen gingen aber erst hinter Duncan los.

Ein Stolperdraht wurde ihm zum Verhängnis, dieser brachte ihn zu Fall und einen kurzen Moment später lösten sich Kugeln aus verschiedenen Waffen.

Zwei davon trafen Duncan in den Arm die restlichen verfehlten ihn.

Er stand wieder auf, nur um von einem Pfeil in den Rücken getroffen zu werden.

Ohne weiter darauf zu achten rannte er so schnell er konnte weiter.

Er kam erst vor dem Brunnen zum stehen und sah sich kurz um. Er entdeckte auch genau das womit er jetzt gerechnet hatte. Der Arm der Statue, in dem sich sein Schwert befand, war mit einer Sprengladung versehen, daß hieße, wenn er sein Schwert nehmen würde, würde er auch gleichzeitig in die Luft fliegen.

Er hörte das Klirren der Schwerter und einen Schrei, der diesmal allerdings von Shila stammte.

Er wußte Methos hatte zwar Silver geschlagen, aber Shila war eine Nummer zu stark, dafür war er zu lange aus dem Spiel draußen gewesen und sein Feuer für den Kampf war auch nicht mehr das hellste.

Er hatte die Wahl in die Luft fliegen, oder sich für Methos in die Klinge von Shila werfen, beides gefiel ihm nicht.

Also ging er einige Meter zurück, die Fallen waren glücklicherweise nicht auf eigenes nachladen konstruiert, so dass er jetzt nicht damit rechnen mußte noch irgendetwas abzubekommen.

Er sprintete los machte einen Satz auf den Rand des Brunnen und mit einem Salto riß er sein Schwert an sich, noch während seines Fluges ging die Ladung hoch.

Methos und Shila hielten in ihrem Gefecht inne als sie Explosion hörten und sahen in Richtung des Gartens, wo der Brunnen gestanden hatte.

„Schade jetzt bekomme ich einen Kopf weniger", spottete Shila.

Sie reagierte zu spät als Methos den Kampf abbrach und in Richtung der Explosionsstelle lief.

„Unser Kampf ist noch nicht zu Ende", rief sie ihm nach, aber er reagierte nicht darauf.

Er war wütend, nicht nur darauf das er gegen Shila einen Kampf angezettelt hatte um MacLeod zu retten, nein weil dieses Unterfangen scheinbar auch noch umsonst, gewesen war.

In diesem Teil des Gartens lagen noch brennende Reste des Brunnens oder Laub das es erwischt hatte.

An einer Stelle entdeckte er Blut auf dem Boden, hier mußte es Duncan zuvor schon erwischt haben.

Ischa und Candra kamen zu Methos gerannt, sie waren von der Explosion ebenfalls hochgeschreckt worden.

Die drei sahen nur fassungslos dorthin, wo eben noch der Brunnen gestanden hatte.

Shila kam um die Ecke, ihr höhnisches grinsen konnten die drei selbst im Rücken noch spüren.

„Meine Spiele nehmen eben immer ein Bombastisches Ende", lachte sie. „Also, wer von euch ist der nächste?"

„ICH", rief eine Stimme, die alle veranlasste in den abziehenden Rauch der Explosion zu sehen.

Während sich die Mienen von Candra, Methos und Ischa erhellten, wurde Shilas noch düsterer.

Aus dem Rauch kam MacLeod spaziert.

„Bombastisch vielleicht, aber auch berechenbar", trotze Er.

Als er ins Licht kam, welches aus den Fenstern des Hauses kam, konnte man ihn erkennen.

Die Haare standen in alle Windrichtungen, daß Hemd war teilweise versenkt und Blutflecken zeigten sich sowohl auf Hemd als auch auf Hose. Er hatte sich auch einen großen Schnitt auf der Stirn zugezogen und er hinkte noch ein wenig mit dem linken Bein, aber er lebte und das war es was die anderen Drei aufatmen ließ.

Er lächelte Methos groß und breit an, dessen Wunden vom Kampf gerade erst verheilt waren.

Im gleichen Moment ließ Shila einen lauten Kampfschrei los und stürmte auf Duncan zu.

Aber anstatt sich ihr zu widersetzen, wich er ihr nur aus und rannte in den offeneren Teil des Gartens, wo sie schon zuvor mit Methos gekämpft hatte.

Methos, Candra und Ischa zogen sich für einen Moment an die Mauer zurück, um nicht von Shila ins Visier genommen zu werden.

Sie stürmte schwertschwingend Duncan hinter her.

Auf dem freien Teil hatte sich MacLeod bereits in Stellung zur Abwehr gebracht, als sie ihn erreichte und die Klingen der beiden aufeinander krachten.

„Nun hat deine letzte Stunde geschlagen Highlander, erst du und dann deine Freunde und dann bin ich unbesiegbar." Schrie Sie.

„Hochmut kommt stets vor dem Fall", erwiderte Duncan kurz, worauf Shila nur noch wütender wurde.

„Hoffentlich schafft er es", betete Ischa.

„Er wird es schaffen, daß muß er einfach, " kommentierte Methos.

Sie standen am offenen Platz an der Mauer, so das sie die Beiden sehen konnten ohne selbst in Gefahr zu geraten. Shila war im Begriff eine Pistole auf MacLeod abzufeuern. Sie hatte sich in all den Jahren kein bißchen verändert, sie mußte schon fast alle Regeln gebrochen haben die für Unsterbliche von Bedeutung waren, außer eines das würde sich keiner wagen. Ein Kampf auf geweihtem Boden.

Es ertönten sechs Schüsse zwei trafen und vier verfehlten ihr Ziel.

Duncan konnte ihnen mit einem Hechtsprung mit anschließender Rolle ausweichen, aber für zwei war zu langsam, sie trafen ihn ins Bein.

Das brachte ihn beim Aufkommen zu Fall. Shila warf die Pistole weg und kam angerannt.

MacLeod parodierte jede ihrer Attacken.

Doch anstatt jetzt irgendeinen, Leichtsinns Fehler zu begehen wurde sie nur geschmeidiger und entfernte sich wieder ein Stück von Duncan.

Ihre Bewegungen glichen nun der einer Katze, vorsichtig, aber zum Angriff bereit. Man konnte ihr die 4500 Jahre ansehen, sie hatte gelernt schnell ihre Taktik zu wechseln, damit konnte man einen Gegner schnell verwirren.

Sie wurde immer langsamer und bewegte sich fast in Zeitlupe, es wirkte beinahe hypnotisch.

Duncan behielt sie vorsichtig im Auge. Er wußte sie wartete nur auf einen Angriff seinerseits, aber auch MacLeod konnte warten. Ihm mußte es gelingen Shila aus der Reserve zu locken, sie so zur Weißglut zu bringen das sie jede Taktik außer Acht ließ.

Methos beobachtete das Geschehen und hatte Shilas Taktik ebenfalls durchschaut, nun war er im grübeln ob es MacLeod ebenso ging und was er machen würde.

„Warum Rühren sich die Beiden nicht, " zitterte Ischa.

„Das ist eine Taktik, der Angreifer wird vermutlich verlieren", äußerte Candra.

„Kann er es überhaupt schaffen Methos", fragte Ischa, sie mußte ein wenig mehr als nur Freundschaft für MacLeod empfinden, sonst währe sie nicht so nervös.

Candra und Methos sahen ihr kurz in die Augen, was ihre Annahme bestätigte.

„Er wird es schaffen, ich habe noch keinen besseren Schwertkämpfer gesehen wie Duncan MacLeod", antwortete er ihr mit fester und überzeugender Stimme.

Ischa sah Methos in die Augen und wusste, das er Recht hatte, aber dennoch hatte sie Angst um Duncan.

Candra lehnt sich an sie, um sie zu beruhigen.

Shila blieb ständig in Bewegung und setzte schließlich zu einem Blitzangriff an.

Sie schlug MacLeod sein Schwert aus der Hand und verletzte ihn am Arm während sie allerdings selbst noch einen Schnitt am Bein einstecken mußte. Sie drehte sich und schlug nach Duncan.

Dieser konnte ihr allerdings geschickt ausweichen und landete ein paar Treffer mit den Füßen.

Shila taumelte zurück und stürzte, dass verschaffte Duncan genug Zeit ein Rad in Richtung seines Schwertes zu machen und es wieder aufzunehmen.

Er brachte sich mit einem Salto, außerhalb ihrer Reichweite in Position.

„Eine nette Akrobatische Einlage, aber sie wird dir nicht viel nützten." Lachte Sie.

Beide blieben wieder stehen und beobachteten einander. MacLeod wußte, er mußte sie anders dran kriegen.

Während sie wieder in ihre Katzenähnlichen Bewegungen überging, setzte sich Duncan einfach auf den Boden legte sein Schwert neben sich und schloß die Augen.

Methos, Candra und Ischa hielten vor Fassungslosigkeit den Atem an.

Shila wirkte irritiert und wußte scheinbar nicht wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Sie näherte sich ihm ein Stück, aber er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Es schien eher als würde er ganz in Ruhe Meditieren.

Shila hatte sich schon fast bis auf Reichweite genähert, als sie zurück wich.

„Nun gut, dann muß zuerst einer deiner Freunde dran glauben, " reizte sie ihn.

Duncan blieb starr und zeigte selbst dann keine Reaktion als sie auf Methos und die anderen zurannte.

Sie durfte ihnen nichts tun, der Kampf hatte zwischen ihm und Ihr begonnen, daß wußte auch Methos und Reagierte deshalb nicht, als sie ihm das Schwert an die Kehle hielt.

Methos konnte in ihren Augen erkennen das sie nervös wurde, er rührte sich deshalb auch weiter nicht.

Sie ließ von ihm ab und ging wieder einige Schritte auf MacLeod zu, sie ging in die Knie und beobachtete ihn.

Er atmete ganz entspannt, als würde er sich auf seinem Boot befinden und nicht mitten in einem Kampf.

Ischa und Candra wußten nicht so recht was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollten, aber Methos lächelte.

Shila stand wieder auf und drehte Duncan den Rücken zu.

Man konnte ihr die Wut ansehen, die immer stärker wurde.

Mit einem Kampfschrei wandte sie sich um und rannte auf Duncan zu.

Dieser zeigte immer noch keine Reaktion und rührte sich selbst dann nicht, als sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war.

Sie setzte schon zum Schlag an, bevor Duncan nach seinem eigenen Schwert griff und ihren Schlag abwehrte.

So schnell wie er aus seiner scheinbaren Meditation wieder erwacht war, waren jetzt auch seine Schläge.

Sie schienen eine übermenschliche Geschwindigkeit zu besitzen.

Shila wollte sich wieder zurückziehen, doch diesmal war Duncan schneller, er versperrte ihr den Weg und zwang sie so zum weiterkämpfen.

Der Kampf wurde von Shilas Seite her immer schwächer und unkontrollierter.

Nach kurzer Zeit schlug sie einfach nur noch ziellos zu, da nutzte Duncan seine Chance um sie zu entwaffnen indem er ihr, ihr Schwert nach unten drückte und es ihr dann aus der Hand trat.

Zum ersten mal seit Duncan sie kennen gelernt hatte, erkannte er sowas wie Angst, aber auch Bewunderung in ihren Augen.

„Du bist gut Highlander, vermutlich wirst du die Prophezeiung erfüllen", flüsterte sie.

„Vielleicht hast du recht, aber eins steht fest du wirst nicht die letzte sein, " antwortet Er.

„**Es kann nur einen Geben."**

Mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen setzte er zum Schlag an und beendete so den Kampf. Shilas kopfloser Körper sackte zu Boden.

Duncan machte einige Schritte zurück, bevor die Erneuerung begann.

Die ersten Blitze trafen Duncan und er spürte das Shila unheimlich Stark gewesen war.

Beide Hände in Richtung Himmel ausgestreckt so traf ihn die Energie von Shila. Im Haus und in der nahen Umgebung schlugen die Blitze ebenfalls ein. Am und im Haus war das klirren von Glas und Porzellan zu hören.

Die Energie war so stark das Duncan einen Schrei nicht verhindern konnte, die Energie von 4500 Jahren schoß in seinen Körper und brauchte eine ziemliche Zeit um schwächer zu werden.

Duncan schrie abermals, die Ladung und Stärke dieser Energie war unbeschreiblich.

Seine Hände schlossen sich fest um sein Schwert, so das die Adern an seinen Armen deutlich hervor traten.

Unter dem Zerrissenen Hemd waren einig Verletzungen zu Erkennen, die sich aber unter Einwirkung solcher Kraft schlossen.

In diesen Momenten schien die Erneuerung unendlich.

Langsam wurde es leiser und die letzte Energie schoß in Duncan.

Sein Gesicht war verzehrt, es waren Schmerzen sowie Trauer, aber auch Stolz darin zu erkennen.

Letzen Endes ging dieser auf die Knie um seiner Erschöpfung Einhalt zu gebieten.

Methos, Candra und Ischa kamen zu ihm gelaufen.

Methos klopfte ihm bewundernd auf die Schulter, während Ischa ihm aufhalf, ihn umarmte und küßte.

Diesmal wehrte er sich nicht dagegen, geküßt zu werden, erstens war es nicht Shila und zweitens hatte er im Moment überhaupt nicht die Kraft sich irgendwie zu wehren.

„Verschwinden wir von hier." Begann Methos.

MacLeod setzte sich mit den anderen in Bewegung, wurde aber von Methos und Ischa gestützt, da er noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen war.

Sie verließen den Garten, durch das Haus in Richtung Haupttor.

Dort stand auch der Wagen, mit dem Methos und die anderen gekommen waren.

Methos setzte sich ans Steuer und Candra auf den Sitz des Beifahrers, Ischa gesellte sich zu Duncan nach hinten.

Methos setzte Duncan und Ischa an MacLeods Boot ab und nahm Candra, für diese Nacht, mit zu sich.

„Die beiden wollen sicher ein wenig allein sein." Lachte Er und Candra verstand ihn nur zu gut.

Am nächsten Morgen in der Le Blues Bar

„Bin ich froh euch alle Gesund wieder zu sehen", rief Joe Dawson, als Methos am nächsten Morgen mit den anderen ein seine Bar kam.

„Hast du dir etwa Sorgen gemach, Joe, " witzelte MacLeod.

„Ich und sorgen, ich habe hier fast nen Herzinfarkt bekommen, " lachte Er.

„Das würde ich dir nie antun und außerdem wärst du dann ja arbeitslos und könntest dir einen neuen Unsterblichen suchen zum Beobachten", antwortet MacLeod und wurde dabei von Joe in die Arme genommen.

„Ihr könnt nicht glauben wie mir dieser Arrogante Kerl ans Herz gewachsen, " wandte sich Joe an die anderen und zwinkerte Duncan dabei kurz zu.

„Wie dem auch sei Shila und Silver sind tot und werden in Zukunft keinen Schaden mehr anrichten", erklärte Methos.

„Das ist gut zu hören und was unternehmen sie beide jetzt?" Wandte er sich an Candra und Ischa.

„Wir werden wieder in die Welt ziehen, diesmal ohne Angst vor Silver aber wir werden in absehbarer Zeit Paris wieder einen Besuch abstatten." Erläuterte Candra und grinst Duncan dabei an.

„Wann brecht ihr auf?" Fragte er.

„Sofort", begann Ischa und wirkte ein wenig traurig.

„Dann wollen wir euch nicht aufhalten, aber ich habe eine bitte, paßt gut auf euch auf", wünschte Methos.

Candra umarmte erst Joe, dann Duncan und zuletzt Methos, es schien als wolle sie ihn gar nicht mehr los lassen, Ischa beschloß ihrem Beispiel zu Folge und verabschiedete sich zuerst von Joe und ging dann zu Duncan.

„Der Kuß gestern war um dich wieder zu Kräften zu bringen", stotterte sie „Ich hoffe du nimmst ihn mir nicht übel." „Dann müßte ich dir ja auch die letzte Nacht übel nehmen, aber das tue ich ganz gewiß nicht." Antwortete Duncan nahm sie in die Arme, drückte sie an sich und küßte sie mehr leidenschaftlich. Für kurze Zeit schien die Welt um die Beiden zu verschwinden und für wenige Augenblicke lebten sie nur in diesem Moment, es war ein Moment der Ewigkeit und der kam den beiden unendlich vor. Ischa hatte tränen in den Augen.

„Wir sehen uns wieder versprich mir das, " flüsterte Mac ihr ins Ohr. Sie nickte nur und drückte ihn noch einmal ganz fest ansich.

Dann verabschiedete sie sich noch von Methos und verließ mit Candra die Bar.

„Wohin werden sie wohl gehen?" Begann Joe.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Methos.

„Ich schätze dahin wohin die Winde sie führen, " antwortete MacLeod.

„Naja ich mache mich dann auch mal wieder", seufzte Methos.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür hielt MacLeod ihn noch kurz zurück.

„Methos." Er drehte sich um. „Danke, danke das Du mich gerettet hast."

Methos nickte kurz. „Lebe weiter, kämpfe weiter und werde stärker Highlander."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er ebenfalls die Bar.

Joe machte Duncan noch die Empfehlung nach Hause zu gehen und sich auszuruhen, bevor er sich daran machte die Bar aufzuräumen. Duncan verabschiedete sich und ging nach draußen.

Die Sonne schien und die Straße war ruhig.

Duncan setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf, spazierte noch ein wenig durch die Straßen und dachte über ein paar Dinge nach.

Auf der Brücke, von der aus er sein Boot sehen konnte blieb er stehen und blickte über die Seine.

In solchen Momenten wurde ihm klar was es heißt wirkliche Freunde zu haben.

Er begann zu lächeln und dachte an andere alte Freunde zurück, Richie, Hugh Fitzcairn, Darrius, Tessa und viele andere kamen ihm dabei in den Sinn und er wußte das er zur Zeit vielleicht einsam war, aber das er nie lange einsam sein würde und es auch nie war.

Er blieb noch für eine weile dort stehen, ließ dieses schöne Wetter auf sich einwirken und die Seele baumeln.

**Ende**


End file.
